Cuddles
by Syncronis
Summary: Ma3. There's nothing that Marco won't do for his girlfriends, no matter how embarrassing they might be. A birthday gift for my wife.
Star Butterfly smiled wickedly as she looked upon her guest, Jackie Lynn-Thomas currently bound to her bedroom wall with magic cuffs and giving off a grin like a supernova, standing tall and barely able to hold back the laughter of . Dressed in an adorable set of and fidgeting in place, she looked at her 'captive' and licked her lips in anticipation at the events she had spent a whole week coming up with. Giving off a laugh like a woman possessed, she looked her best friend-slash-lover in the eyes and placed her hands along Jackie's, kissing the teenager lightly on the side of her cheek.

" **Look at you, Princess of Earth"** she spoke as if reading from a script, each over-enthused word filled with care and affection. " **Bound and helpless, completely at the mercy of I, the Cuddle Witch! Soon, I shall bend you to my whims and you shall be mine."**

The look Jackie gave her 'captor' was of pure resistance, obviously more familiar with acting in a whole than her Mewman lover. " **You won't get away with this, Cuddle Witch. My knight will come and save me soon. Then I'll put you in these chains and we'll see just how much you'll love how it feels."**

" **I actually wouldn't mind that at all…"** Star cooed, bringing a finger to her lips and chewing slightly on the curled-up pointer. " **Maybe we could switch?"** Her whispers were quelled by Jackie's stare, clearing her throat to recover from the awkwardness. " **Oh, right right, tomorrow sur- I mean, you've no chance of escape!"**

" **We'll see about that, witch! My knight will come to save me!"** The two of them stared at each other for a short while, awkward silence holding both girls prisoner. " **Ah~HEM, I SAID that my KNIGHT will come to SAVE ME."**

The door to the bathroom creaked open, Marco's face peering out from behind the door and looking between the both girls with a pitiful expression. " **C'mon guys, do I really have to do this?"** He squirmed around in his outfit. " **Can't we just lay in bed and make out like normal people?"**

" **That sounds so boring!"** The Mewman whined, curling up to her girlfriend and rubbing alongside of Jackie's cotton pajama top. " **C'mon Marco, we all agreed to try new things and Jackie won tonight, so this is what we're doing."** She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. " **Now stop being such a baby and get out here!"**

" **Yeah, Marco."** Jackie sighed, shifting around in her bonds and wiggling her bottom. " **Don't be such a wet blanket. You know you're gonna love it."**

The teenager signed in acceptance, opening the door fully and revealing the fact that he too was clad in pajamas, his top unbuttoned to reveal his bare torso. " **Alright, I'll do it…"** A quick cough snapped him to attention, the Latino rolling his eyes as he stretched himself out. " **I mean, worry not, my… ugh, my princess. For I, the uh… oh god, do I really have to SAY it?"** A set of nods were his confirmation, shoulders slumping in defeat. " **For I, the Cuddle Knight, have come to rescue you from the clutches of this adorable witch."**

" **Dang right she's adorable."** Jackie muttered under her breath, shaking her hips in anticipation.

Star looked at the male, licking her lips and making a show of walking around her captive. " **Look at you, my adorable knight. You managed to escape my clutches and here you are, walking right back into my hands."** She leaned back into her companion's body, nuzzling cheek-to-cheek. " **You really should have thought this through."**

" **I would do anything for my Princess…"** Marco resolved. " **... even silly, embarrassing roleplays with the girls I love."**

" **You'll be doing a lot more than that, cutie."** Star muttered, pulling her wand from its hiding place.

" **Wait, what? Star, you're supposed to stick to the script, remember?"**

" **What's a good show without a plot twist, though?"** The Mewman raised her wand, summoning giant floating pillows around her and pointing ahead. " **Floating pillow bubble-burst!"**

* * *

It took Marco a few minutes to regain his good senses, being knocked for a loop after having a barrage of pillows sent point-blank at his face. Groggy and slightly sore, his attempts to rub at the sore spot on his head were hindered by the fact that his hands were bound by magical restraints, his top having also been removed.

" **Okay… this is a little different."** He muttered, testing the strength of his bonds and finding them stronger than they had been the last time they had tried such things, the darkened room doing little to help his heartrate.

" **What's so different about it?"** Star chuckled darkly, emerging from the shadows in a pink babydoll, the intricate lace trimmings keeping Marco from seeing anything private. " **You're back on my bed, right where you belong… and what's more, I have an added bonus to boot."**

She stepped to the side so that Jackie could approach, her eyes downcast and hands at her sides, the blue-mesh satin lingerie parting in such a tantalizing manner that the man could barely resist tearing his eyes away from the way that the cloth parted and showed off her midriff.

" **Your precious princess now answers to me, Cuddle Knight."** It was obvious that Jackie was more than in-control of herself, unable to contain the joyful smirk hidden behind her long bangs, yet the Mewman wasn't about to derive from her plans. " **Now, why don't you have some fun with our new toy?"** Marco's eyes widened as the Earth girl crawled onto the bed, dragging her body onto his own and letting her lips press against the boy's nape.

" **Jackie…"** There seemed to be no stopping the girl as she curled up against her boyfriend's arm, the light scent of cinnamon assaulting his senses. " **Jackie, we can just stop this right now and just go back to-"**

" **Don't be such a baby, Marco."** The girl cooed into his ear, kissing at the length of his arm and letting her hand caress the small of his back. " **Just lay back and enjoy yourself… not like you've got much of a choice right now, after all."** She let out a hint of a snicker, her lips pushing into the crook of his shoulder as she nipped lightly at the flesh.

He could do little more than nod in response, eyes closed as Star approached from the other side to lavish him with kisses and warmth. The girls would likely do this for about an hour before stopping, the real princess likely forgetting their roleplay in favor for securing a warm nest for the night. Marco merely bit his lip in delight as both women took a moment to give the captive male a series of soft kisses before giving each other the same care and affection.

Dating two girls at once certainly had its ups and downs, but nights like these were ones that made their relationship all the more worth the effort.


End file.
